


Letting Go of the Past

by controlstone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlstone/pseuds/controlstone
Summary: After Jughead Jones moves from Southside High to Riverdale High, leaving behind his childhood best friend, 3 years later Betty Cooper transfers to Riverdale High only to invade Northside territory. Will Betty hold a grudge against Jughead, or will she eventually overcome her anger and accept her deep, hidden inside feelings for him?





	Letting Go of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first ever au story. I've always enjoyed creative writing and I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it too! This is au story was also mildly inspired by emowhofromwhoville on Instagram. Please go check out their page it's amazing!

"Do you have to leave Jug?" Betty whispered with a sigh. She couldn't bear to stand just one moment alone with him. But she didn't know that. Jughead was leaving to Riverdale High because his dad had taken a job up in the Northside and was taking Jughead with him.  
"I know Betty. I don't want to leave either, but it really isn't my choice." Jughead muttered. He tried to hold back his tears and try and be strong for Betty, but she knew how he was feeling. They had been childhood best friends since they were in diapers and now they were being separated.   
"You know you don't have to pretend to be tough around me. I feel the same way. I just wish you could stay here, with me and Toni on the Southside."  
"I wish I could too. But I begged my dad and he just wouldn't budge. I'm really sorry. But it doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. We'll still stay in contact ok?"  
"Ok." She whimpered. "Yeah, you're right. We'll see each other again before we know it. Tell your dad to drive safe ok?"  
"I will. Until next time Elizabeth Cooper."  
The water pouring down on Betty's face as she watched the car leave was hot and blistering. Both the rain and the tears. Maybe he was right. They didn't have to pretend like everything was going to change. They'd still stay in contact right? Betty's thoughts circled in her brain as she tried to pull it together. She felt guilty of something. But she didn't understand for what. I'll just call him tomorrow to make sure he got there ok, Betty thought. She couldn't have been more wrong.

 

3 years later

 

"Hey, Betty wait up!" A voice from behind her called.  
"Oh hey, Toni. What's up?" Betty responded once Toni had caught up to her.  
"Don't you "what's up" me Betty. You know very well what's going on today." Toni's face was showing frustration but her eyes displayed sympathy. Betty knew what Toni meant. But she couldn't bear to say the words out loud. "It's been 3 years Betty. You should call him or something. You both promised each other that you would stay in contact and never lose touch. Now though it isn't entirely your fault, you can make the first move now! If you don't I will kick your ass and drag you over to his house. And don't doubt for a second that I won't."  
"What's the point, Toni? Like you said it's been 3 fucking years. He probably doesn't even remember me by now. And he doesn't need me calling him and fucking up his life. What would I say anyway? "Oh, hey, Jughead! It's me, Betty Cooper, your childhood best friend. Sorry for not calling you these last 3 years but I just thought it'd be nice calling you and saying that I wish you could come back." Yeah right. No way. Kick my ass all you want but there is nothing, absolutely nothing. That will get me to look at Forsythe in the face." Betty's eyes were filled with dread and misery. She missed him more than anything but it was too late now. She couldn't possibly go and fuck his life up by telling him that she missed him.

"I'm sorry Betty. I just remember how close you two were when you were little. It's a shame that the friendship died in an instant. But are you sure there's nothing that could get you to go and talk to him?" Toni sighed with grief.  
"Thanks for trying Toni but nothing can get me to go and talk to him. The pain hurts too much. I'll try and get past today and hopefully tomorrow this dreadful day will be behind us." Betty's throat went dry at those last few words. But at that moment the speaker from the principal's office rang throughout the entire school.  
"Attention students. Southside High is being shut down. All remaining students will transfer to Riverdale High immediately. That is all."  
It was like a pile of bricks had fallen on top of Betty. She stood in the middle of the hallway shocked and out of breath.  
"Damn it!" She yelled as she kicked a trash can. In just a few minutes she would be boarding a bus leading her to the last place she wanted to be. Riverdale High.


End file.
